


My Sweet Bun-Bun

by Pink_Jade



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Jade/pseuds/Pink_Jade
Summary: After the fall of Beacon, Team CFVY is sent on a mission. While on the mission, Coco and Velvet get to know each other a lot more than they used to.





	My Sweet Bun-Bun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, comments and advice would be greatly appreciated.

Although it was only a few short months since Beacon fell, Team CFVY was still going strong. Coco, a natural leader, cared for her teammates, and it showed. The mission started without a hitch, as they almost always did. They were tasked with finding a gap where the Grimm were coming through. It was not an overly difficult task, but it soon proved difficult. The amount of Grimm in the area was overwhelming, more than what they had originally thought. It took everything that Team CVFY had learned, plus the guidance of Professor Port, to just barely keep hidden. Eventually, Team CVFY and Port found an abandoned building, one that had largely stayed in good repair. There, they camped for the night. As Port was bragging on and on about some past achievement, Velvet snuck off further in the building, to get away from all the noise. 

Coco, noticing this, thought “that seems like her. Not much of a fan of noise” and soon left herself. In the darkness of the building, Coco was alone in her thoughts in her search of her fellow female roommate. 

“Is she around this corner? No. Maybe this one? No.” is all she thought as she walked around. 

After a couple of minutes, Coco managed to get a good idea of the building’s plans, noticing spots where she could take care of a problem that was quickly becoming worse and worse. She found a decent room, one not damaged by the looks of it. There, she squatted down in the corner, her bulge becoming more apparent and wetter. As she sat down, she pulled off her pants, which swung her semi-erect cock, already wet with precum. 

“No one will find me here,” Coco thought as she pulled out a bottle of lube and squirted a little of it on her member. She started to masturbate in the dark. Her hand slowly rubbing her member, she thought of Velvet. More specifically, she thought of Velvet’s ass. She had touched it once while drunk, but she thought of it often, usually when she was pleasuring herself. 

“Oh Velvet,” she moaned, thinking of her being inside Velvet. She moaned heavier as she came thinking of coming inside Velvet’s wet vagina. Her rubbing slowly became faster and harder. She then shot a thick, white stream of cum on the floor in front of her. A second and third one followed, creating a pool of cum around her feet. Coco sat there for a few minutes, shaking and moaning as she finished. 

After she was done, she inserted three fingers in her vagina. Pushing them in and out, she continued thinking of Velvet. Harder and harder she went, thinking of how her teammate’s vagina must look like. With a quiet moan, she orgasmed and squirted into the pool of her cum on the ground. Panting, she wondered what Velvet thought of her, as she never asked what the Faunus’s feelings were for her. Suddenly, Coco was aware of footsteps approaching, and she quickly put her pants back on, her penis becoming softer and easier to hide. 

“Is… Is someone there?” a familiar voice spoke up. Velvet, Coco concluded. She stood up and walked into the corridor where she met a familiar face. 

“Hi Velvet!” Coco said. Velvet jumped and semi-shrieked before realizing that she had found her team leader.

“Coco… what… what are you doing here?” 

Coco smiled and told her that she was just looking around, getting to know the building. Velvet seemed to accept this answer, and Coco hoped that Velvet wouldn’t look in the room she was just in. 

“We should get back, don’t you think?” Coco asked her teammate. 

“Yeah, we should,” Velvet responded.

Coco let Velvet go ahead, to get to see her teammate and crush’s ass. Images popped up in Coco’s head of her cock deep inside the Faunus girl’s ass, filling it up with her cum. Coco felt herself getting wet, and realized she was still in the mood. 

“Hey Velvet?” Coco asked daringly. “You were staring at my crotch for a while there while we were out on mission. How come?” 

Velvet stopped abruptly and went bright red. “Ummmm…” is all Velvet could squeak out before Coco pushed her into a wall, stopping her face right before she kissed the Faunus. “Is it because you want me?” 

Velvet turned even brighter, and quietly nodded. “I… I’ve been wanting to… since I saw your cock in the locker room after gym practice.” Coco blushed and remembered that moment. All the girls shrieked when they realized that Coco was born with both a vagina and a cock. Pretty much most of them started to go after Coco but stopped when she abruptly told them all to fuck off. 

Before Coco could think, Velvet was already kissing her. Coco kissed back passionately, cupping Velvet’s right breast. As Coco put her tongue in the Faunus’s mouth, Velvet started to rub Coco’s newly erect member. Velvet started to moan as Coco took off the Faunus’s shirt and bra. Standing back, Coco basked in the toplessness of the girl that she had feelings for since they day they met. 

Coco smiled, took off her own shirt and bra, and walked into Velvet’s arms. The Faunus apparently was waiting for this, as she immediately pulled out Coco’s cock, rubbing it out in the open hallway. “W… Wait,” Velvet suddenly exclaimed. “What about the others… what if they find us… like this?” 

“Like what,” Coco moaned back. “Yatsu is probably in Fox by now somewhere. And Port wouldn’t go this far into the building.” 

Velvet seemed to ponder this for a moment. Then accepted that answer. She smiled and started to get on her knees. “What are you doing my sweet bun-bun? Are you go - “ 

Coco’s question abruptly ends as Velvet took the tip of Coco’s erect member in her mouth. Moaning in ecstasy, Coco moved herself to rest on the nearest wall to avoid falling. Velvet licked Coco’s tip, lapping up the precum that was dripping from her cock. While stimulating Coco, Velvet moved her hand down her own pants and, inserting two fingers in her dripping wet pussy, started to finger herself. As Coco was putting her hand on the back of Velvet’s head, Velvet was slowly inserting Coco’s member in her mouth. As she got near Coco’s balls, Velvet started to gag silently. 

Then, suddenly Velvet pulled Coco’s member out of her mouth and started to lick it instead while she was pushing her leader in and out of her mouth. Velvet moaned as she started to cum in her pants, with a visible wetness now apparent. As Velvet came, so did Coco out of her own pussy, gushing down her legs and into her boots.

“Please… Let me cum in your mouth…” Coco moaned. Feeling herself building up, Coco tensed ready to release. 

Smiling, Velvet stopped giving oral to her leader. “No. I want you to cum in me.”

Taking her hand, Velvet moved into the nearest room, and upon finding a semi-broken desk, got up on it while taking off her wet pants. She beckoned Coco to join her, of which the leader did, also undressing herself. Coco pulled out her bottle of lube again and started to rub a good portion on her now fully erect member. 

“Where do you want my cock, little bun?” Coco asked suggestively. “In your dripping pussy or in your ass?” 

Velvet responded, “That’s up to you. I just want your load in me. I don’t care which.” 

Coco laughed, took off her glasses, and positioned herself behind the rabbit Faunus. She pondered for a minute before inserted her member in Velvet’s tight ass. Velvet moaned in pain and pleasure as Coco slowly slid her full member in her. 

Pushing herself into her leader, Velvet started to touch herself again. 

“I didn’t give you permission to touch yourself, you know.” Coco quipped as she slowly pulled out of the Faunus. 

“S… Sorry…” Velvet responded quietly as she stopped. 

As she was close to pulling out completely, suddenly, Coco rammed herself into the Faunus’s ass. Velvet screamed in pleasure as she was pushed a few inches forward. Forgetting where they were, Coco started to fuck Velvet as hard as she could. Moaning in ecstasy, Velvet timed herself with Coco’s pushes, moving her ass backwards as Coco came forwards. The desk Velvet was on started to creak and moan with every push. Both now moaned and screamed as Coco’s wild impulses took over completely. 

“Vel… Velvet… I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum…” Coco barely squeaked out as she felt herself on the edge of orgasm. 

“Please. Cum in my ass. Fill me up!” Velvet mustered as Coco finally released. 

Several streams of cum shot into Velvet’s ass as Coco started to fuck her harder. The first one surprised them both, but the second and third felt like heaven to Velvet. After the fourth one, Coco pulled out, spilling cum on the desk and floor. Coco fell on top of Velvet, where a fifth and final stream shot onto Velvet’s back. Moaning and heaving, Coco came out of her pussy, and her juices squirted all over the Faunus’s ass. At the same time, Velvet, too, came, this time all over the floor, which was getting damp with all the cum. 

Both girls panted for a few minutes as Coco rubbed Velvet’s breasts. Velvet then turned around and started kissing her leader. 

“That… that was incredible.” Velvet said between kisses. 

“Yeah… You’re a lot cuter when your naked, and even more with me inside you.” Coco cooed back, pushing her tongue inside Velvet’s mouth as she finished her sentence. 

The team leader started to rub the Faunus’s ears, which was met with smiling. 

“So… same time tomorrow, my sweet bun-bun?” Coco asked. “Yeah… same place, same time.” Velvet responded.


End file.
